I'm OK!
by little sweetrara
Summary: Sungmin mendapat donor mata! tapi ia malah meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah bisa melihat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Sungmin tidak tau kebenarannya T T


**I'm OK!**

.

.

**Author : **Little SweetRara

**Title : **I'm OK!

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Kibum**

**Length : **OneShoot

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Desclaimer :

Genderswitch!

If you don't like, so don't read this!

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah, sinar mentari yang terang tapi tak terlalu terik. Angin sepoi – sepoi ddi sekitar kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih ini.

"Kyu, kau tau? Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Apa kau tidak malu berpacaran dengan gadis buta sepertiku?" tanya sang wanita dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimat

"Hmm? Tak usah dibahas Min, kau hanya perlu tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu." balas sang pria yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan sang wanita buta bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Baik kyu." Balas sungmin patuh. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kalau nanti aku sudah bisa melihat, aku ingin menikah denganmu." Kata Sungmin antusias.

"Aku juga." Balas Kyuhyun kalem.

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ssi, ada yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untukmu." Kata dokter Kim atau lengkapnya Kim Kibum tenang.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" Sungmin antusias ingin tahu.

"Maaf, dia tak ingin kuberitahu." Balas dokter kim tapi terlihat sedikit gurat kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

"Mengapa? Tapi ya sudahlah, sampaikan saja rasa terima kasihku." Sungmin tak ambil pusing. Jika memang dia ingin di rahasikan tak boleh dipaksa bukan? Sungmin bahagia.

"Baik Sungmin-ssi" Balas dokter kim kalem.

"Aku permisi dokter Kim." Kata sungmin segera keluar dari ruang serba putih itu.

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseo.."

"Ne chagi-ah waeyo?" –Kyuhyun

"Kyu aku akan segera mendapat donor mata, aku senang. Aku ingin segeramenikah denganmu." Sungmin berkata dengan antusias

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Aku juga bahagia mendengarnya chagi-ah." Kyuhyun juga berkata tak kalah antusias.

"Iya Kyu, tapi ia tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya,aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih lewat dokter Kim." Balas sungmin sedikit sedih.

"Hmmm iya.." Balas Kyuhyun sedikit lemah

"Kyu aku besok operasi, jadi aku ingin menikmati saat terakhirku menjadi gadis buta. Hahaha, sudah dulu ya chagi." Sungmin sangat bahagia

"Ya chagi." Balas kyuhyun ikut bahagia.

**.**

**.**

Diruang serba putih ini terdapat seonggok(?) orang diatas tempat tidur bersama dokter setianya.

"Kau siap sungmin-ssi." Kata dokter kim

"Sangat siap! Tak pernah aku sebahagia ini." Kata sungmin bahagia 'semenjak kematian orang tuaku' batinnya sedih

"chaa~ buka matamu pelan-pelan!" Pinta dokter kim

Untuk pertama kalinya sungmin melihat dunia, dia merasa dunia begitu banyak berubah. Ah, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu namjachingu-nya. Kyuhyun laki-laki yang baik.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sampai ditaman tempat mereka janjian. Dia pun melihat seorang lelaki berambut ikal terduduk di sebuah bangku 'rambut kyunnie kan ikal' batinnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil sungmin dan berlari ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"ya." Balas Kyuhyun. Tapi matanya tak melihat ke arah Sungmin, melainkan ke sembarang arah.

"Kau buta Kyu?" tanya sungmin terkejut "ya begitulah." Balas Kyuhyun miris

"Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kata Kyuhyun tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki buta." Balas Sungmin sedikit berat.

"Yasudah tak apa, semoga kau bahagia." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin agak berat melepas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pergi menjauh dengan senyuman tak luput dari wajahnya walau tergurat sedikit kesedihan disana. Sungmin terus melihat Kyuhyun hingga hilang di balik pagar taman, kemudian air matanya terjatuh ketika mengingat kebaikan Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin tak suka lelaki buta, bukankah akan repot mengurusnya? Begitulah pikir sungmin.

Kau tau Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun saja tak pernah kerepotan mengurusmu.

'Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah'

'Jaga mataku baik-baik Sungmin-ah, Aku mencintaimu'

'**~THE END~`**

**A/N : mian kalau banyak typo. saya author baru. salam kenal, makasih :***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE ~**


End file.
